


Is it him or me?

by peachyogurt



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slow-ish burn, Soulmate AU, Will update tags as we gooo, artist!kihyun, barista!changkyun, barista!minhyuk, photographer!hyungwon, semi-college AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyogurt/pseuds/peachyogurt
Summary: Aspiring artist Kihyun lives in a world against his passion or at least makes it more complicated than it should be. Forced to see everything in black and white until the day he meets his soulmate, but until then he has to make do. Lucky for him however, it's not for long. A soft, story-book meeting to it's core.Although... maybe this isn't what he wanted after all.





	Is it him or me?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on the tl some time ago and wanted to write it out! The intro is kinda short and awkward,but it'll be better later hopefully I'm just terrible at intros

Looking back on it now, perhaps music would've been a better use of time.

With his life spiraling faster than his bank account can keep up with, the stress resting under Kihyun's eyes grew darker by the day. His day job gradually becoming a burden as full time was denied countlessly, regardless of his efforts and devotion put into the last several months. The pay was definitely not worth the time and health it sapped away without a single forgiving care. Perhaps, a college degree would've placed him somewhere thriving and ideal... Too bad bills existed.

Swallowing down a breath and sighing through his nose, dark eyes gazed into his unfinished work; admittedly, it wasn't much. A white canvas graffitied with broken sketch lines and only a third of the way coated in paint, truly the pride of the last three weeks. His eyes found their way to the other discarded works, all slanted against the nearby wall- identical to one another. You would think drawing something at least seven times over would get easier, but you'd be surprised. His lower lip swollen because he had been unconsciously chewing on it, Kihyun broke his trance-like state as he reached over for a small brush.

_At least try, Ki. It's not that bad.. Focus._

He wiped it clean and coated it in a soft shade of grey to begin work again (hopefully). The amount of breaks he’d had for a piss-poor job was embarrassing. Literally. Who takes four hour breaks for a couple paint strokes?

Throughout his life, Kihyun had always been dedicated to his creativity. Starting young with coloring pencils, eventually copics and even experimenting with digital art as he entered high school. An interesting phase, but nothing he really enjoyed. Sitting in front of a computer screen all day was terrible on the eyes. Only within the last couple years he retreated back to traditional art, learning the feel for it again in a month's time and now aching for it to develop into more than a hobby. While art was a stunning skill to have it, really didn’t pay for the years to develop it. No matter the hours spent, people would always beg for lower pricing or even free work-if it wasn’t a tough job to work with.

It'd also be a hell of a lot easier if he could see a palette beyond greyscale.

A pathetic,pitied smile on his face. Kihyun silently laughed at himself as he set down his brush for the night. The painting had not progressed much farther than when he started, so he was beyond grateful for the lengthy deadline. His motivation was plummeting with each passing night. He couldn't quite pin the reason.. maybe it was the years catching up to him finally. There was only so much you can do with muted colors.

An artist unable to use color. Funny.

Kneading specks of paint around his brow as he rubbed exhaustion away, he hadn't cared enough to wash up before plummeting into bed. Scrolling through social media while mapping out tomorrow in thought . Surely in the morning he'd finally finish this stupid thing.

* * *

The scent of coffee buttering his cheeks rosy as he walked through the door, Kihyun threw his satchel over the nearby table without much care. Pulling up a chair and zipping open his bag, he reached for his sketchbook and some other supplies he cared enough to bring, yearning to make up for this morning's lost time. Having spent time earlier fiddling with brushes and growing more frustrated than actually working, a change of scenery may help his focus. Anything would've been better than starting over for the sixth time this week.

A blank page and a well loved pencil in hand, he had just lowered the pencil down as something boiling kissed over his hand. Hissing, he quickly snapped his hand away, hugging it tightly as he glared up to a concerned barista.

"Oh my god- Ki-- I'm so fucking sorry, are you okay??" The barista had already pushed away the hot mug of sugary coffee, offering a wet rag to his friend. Glancing down at the empty book, he prayed the other hadn't noticed the coffee drops drying on the page.

" Damn it Minhyuk. " Said Kihyun, Shaking his hand out as he took the rag, " Be more gentle please. I know you're new to this but don't slam down the cups. " His eyebrows furrowed with his scold, Kihyun blew at his bangs. Curling them behind his ear only for them to fall back out of place as he scooted closer to the table, Using his sleeve in attempt to dry his book.

Acknowledging his friend with a nervous chuckle,Minhyuk watched Kihyun bring his things to his lap.Allowing him to drag the rag over the table to wipe up the friendly slight spill.

" So.... did you miss me? "

" Of course not. "

" What do you mean _' no? '_ What better reason do you have to leave your cave? " A gasp caught in his throat, Min pouted by the end of his question. There was a slant to his stance with his free hand catching the head of an empty chair, wanting to join his friend but... Looking over his shoulder, he could spy his 'babysitter' at the register. Although he wasn't watching exactly, he feared for his job. Tuition doesn't pay by itself, and he really couldn't afford anymore white hairs... Then again he'd always wanted to dye it.. anyways.

" Maybe I just wanted my coffee for the day? Get some fresh air? Maybe meet someone- plenty of reasons." Rolling his eyes, Ki clicked his tongue slightly. Bringing his mug up to his chin as he dug around his bag for his wallet. " How's the job though? Treating you well? You seem happier. "

" OH. Yeah, totally! The arcade was fun and all, but the kids are so messy. I mean- adults aren't much better obviously- I've seen your work though. It's a big difference. " Taking his friend's card in hand, Min turned just as he spoke his farewell. " plus boss-man over there isn't terrible either. "

More than halfway into his beverage, Kihyun's eyes followed Min as he went around the counter. Already a long line of people forming at the register, he couldn't quite make out the figure behind the crowd. Not from where he was sitting at least. The most he could gather was the specks of dark hair that peeked behind a silhouette and a deep murmur of a voice. Couldn't be sure if it belonged to them though. Cheeks puffed from a big gulp, his throat burned with a chocolately flavor and his stare stayed fixated at the staff for a moment longer.

Ah well- there's always tomorrow. Pulling off his scarf and coat, Kihyun had forgotten the matter quickly as his recent struggles melted away for a few hours. His art block cured with each stroke of the pencil and a pleasant, a quiet smile formed on his face. The drawings had been guilty pleasures; rough sketches of popular idols he's seen once or twice (due to Min's fan accounts). It was the most he'd been able to do within the last three weeks. A sense of achievement wrapped around him. So much so that he hadn't noticed the stare over his shoulder just before placing things away.


End file.
